memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce McGill
.]] Bruce McGill is an actor from San Antonio, Texas who played Braxton in the Star Trek: Voyager episode , taking over the role from Allan G. Royal. McGill is well known for his role as Daniel Simpson Day (a.k.a. "D-Day") in the 1978 classic comedy (which featured fellow Voyager guest star Mark Metcalf) . McGill also had roles in 1991's The Last Boy Scout, as did one-time TNG guest stars Noble Willingham and Frank Collison, and DS9 guest star Frank Kopyc, and in 1993's A Perfect World, with Keith Szarabajka. Also in 1993, appeared in Cliffhanger alongside the late Paul Winfield. In 1999, he had a supporting role in Michael Mann's The Insider, co-starring actor Christopher Plummer. He would re-team with Mann on the 2004 thriller Collateral. McGill also had a role in the 2002 thriller The Sum of All Fears, co-starring Trek guest actor James Cromwell. He also co-starred in two biographical dramas about boxers which feature other Star Trek actors. In 2001, he was in Ali, which featured the likes of LeVar Burton, Michael Dorn, and Brad Greenquist. He also co-starred in 2005's acclaimed Cinderella Man, in which Ron Canada and Clint Howard also appeared. Other films in which he has appeared include Silkwood (1983), My Cousin Vinny (1992), Timecop (1994), Courage Under Fire (1996), The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000), Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) and Runaway Jury (2003) with Bruce Davison. Bruce McGill also made several television appearances. He appeared in 2 episodes of (the pilot episode and the series finale) with Star Trek Enterprise star Scott Bakula. He also had a recurring role as Jack Dalton in . In 1987, he co-starred in the made-for-TV version of The Man Who Fell to Earth. Also part of this film's cast are TNG's Wil Wheaton and VOY's Robert Picardo. He would be reunited with Wheaton in the 2000 film Deep Core. From 1995 to 1996, McGill starred in the short-lived series Live Shot. Other Star Trek stars who were also cast members include David Birney, Ron Canada, Jeff Yagher, Karen Austin and Sam Anderson. Star Trek stars who guest starred include Casey Biggs, Chase Masterson, Dion Anderson, John Schuck, Lee Arenberg, Hal Landon, Jr., Cully Fredricksen and Kenneth Tigar. In 2001, he was a regular on " , the short-lived series focusing on a town of werewolves in the North-Western United States. Bill Mondy, Gregory Itzin, Sharon Lawrence, Sam Anderson and the late Kellie Waymire also starred in the series. That same year, he was among the many Trek performers to have a role in the acclaimed HBO movie 61*; his co-stars included Seymour Cassel, Robert Costanzo, J.D. Cullum, Charles Esten, Bob Gunton, Robert Joy, Christopher McDonald, Michael Nouri and, as a pair of writers, Dell Yount and Enterprise star Connor Trinneer. He managed to get one of the funniest digs at Star Trek when he was guest starring on Babylon 5 as Major Ed Ryan. When Bruce Boxleitner asks McGill's character where General Hague is, on one of the blooper reels McGill responds, "General Hague... is doing ''Deep Space Nine. It seems he was double-booked by his agent and there was nothing to be done. So you'll have to do with me, sir." referring to what actually occurred.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTR4wljZyNI General Hague was portrayed by Robert Foxworth and he could not return to his role on ''Babylon 5 because he had indeed been double-booked by his agent and guest starring on Deep Space Nine as Admiral Leyton in the episodes and at the time episodes where he had been cast were scheduled to shoot. Foxworth's character was killed off instead. One of McGill's more recent projects is the film Slow Burn, a thriller starring Star Trek: Enterprise actress Jolene Blalock. McGill also recently appeared in an episode of Numb3rs with Enterprise guest star Steven Culp. External links * * McGill, Bruce McGill, Bruce de:Bruce McGill es:Bruce McGill